Adios Madre
by FlorLee329
Summary: Sus ojos verdes me miran. Están llenos de lágrimas. Yo sonrío a pesar de todo, a pesar de ese punzante dolor que inunda mi pecho, o a pesar de la sangre escarlata que tiñe mi uniforme de superheroína. Deseo que ella también lo haga. Es por eso que odio las despedidas.
1. Adiós Madre

¡Hola Gente!

Hace casi año y medio he estado desaparecida… pero no se preocupen :3 No estoy muerta, nomás que andaba perdida en un universo alterno en donde todo era de color ROJO :3. Ok no :3

He estado hundida en un mar de tarea, trabajo, y distracciones en general. Espero que puedan perdonarme, después de haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo.

¡Pero les tengo una buena noticia! Hoy en Nochebuena, les he traído un pequeño obsequio fungiendo como Santa Claus :3. He terminado de corregir 5 capítulos/historias, para llevárselas a aquellos que aún estén interesados en mis historias.

Las versiones que hoy les traigo, en comparación a las anteriores, me parecen mucho más coherentes, desarrolladas, etc. Aún así, pueden dejarme sus opiniones acerca de la Reescritura de cada historia como Review al final.

Sin más interrupciones, les dejo la historia de Adiós Madre, corregida y editada :3

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!

* * *

…**Adiós, Madre…**

_ ¡Mamá!_ grité al ver a mi madre, a la mitad de la calle dañada, medio destruida, encarando a esa persona, tan parecida a ella, pero a la vez diferente. Ella, a diferencia de mi madre, tenía los ojos de un tono grisáceo, iguales que los míos.

Mi madre… raramente llevaba su uniforme de súper heroína, pensé que ya había dejado de serlo, desde hacía ya muchos años, pero… ahora lo lleva, y todo parece indicar que lo ha estado usando para pelear contra esa mujer, de hermoso cabello blanco, tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero sucio, por la posible pelea que ha estado llevando con mi madre, y quien lleva el mismo uniforme, igual al de mis tías, igual al de mi madre; pero el suyo en color blanco.

Una vibración y el parpadeo de luz de color blanco en mi cinturón me indican que alguien me llama, y, sin despegar mis ojos de mi madre, presiono el botón ancho que lleva como hebilla, oyendo, inmediatamente después, la voz de la Alcaldesa de la ciudad, reportando un montón de cosas que preferí ignorar, puesto que esa mujer, que nunca antes había visto en mi vida juntaba sus manos al lado de su cadera, y un resplandor blanco comenzaba a rodearlas.

Puedo observar claramente que tiene unas habilidades parecidas a las de nosotros, que heredamos gracias a nuestros padres. Ella puede acumular tanta energía como lo hacía mi madre en sus años de gloria, así como yo puedo hacerlo ahora, pero ella se ve de la misma edad de mi madre… o incluso más demacrada.

Acumula más energía, esa energía blanca que se parece tanto a la mía, pero más densa… tal vez llena de odio, pero mi madre voltea a verme, distraída por mi grito, y su rostro me muestra temor en cuanto su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

_ ¡Huye, Kanon!_ me ordenó mi madre, con un pequeño hilo desgarrado de su voz, mientras esa mujer sonríe de medio lado, y veo como utiliza la misma técnica que yo, antes de expulsar la energía que he acumulado. Intentará matar a mi madre…

* * *

_Mi nombre es Kanon Him, hija de Butch Him y de Buttercup Utonio, padres excelentes y buenas personas. Nací un 21 de marzo. No recuerdo nada antes de mis seis años. Y no necesito recordar nada más._

* * *

_A los seis años entré a la primaria. Recuerdo que el día era soleado, y el cielo aún mostraba unas cuantas y dispersas nubes debido a la próxima temporada de otoño. Había un poco de viento, lo sé porque recuerdo que mi corta falda con corte estudiantil se levantó levemente mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de mi madre. _

_Había muchos niños de mi edad, también mayores. Las personas con las que convivía en mi salón eran todas muy amables y podía aprender muchas más cosas, me encantaba ir a la escuela._

_También recuerdo que el primer día de escuela fue donde conocí a Kokoro, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Iba en la clase junto a mi primo Sora, el hijo mayor de mi tía Bubbles, Sora. _

_Los tres fuimos buenos amigos durante toda la primaria, en los descansos compartíamos nuestros almuerzos, y todo era realmente agradable. De vez en cuando peleábamos por tonterías, pero seguíamos siendo amigos. Estaríamos juntos pasase lo que pasase. Y eso me hacía muy feliz._

* * *

_Luego de un año, mis primas, Hanah y Naomi, entraron a primer año, mientras nosotros pasamos a segundo. Ellas son las hijas gemelas de mi tía Blossom, son un año menor que yo. Ellas son muy traviesas, pero son divertidas, les gusta molestar a Sora y Yudai –el segundo hijo de mi tía Bubbles– desde que las conozco (aún eran bebés). _

_Kokoro y Sora eran muy buenos en las clases. Cada vez que citaban a los padres de familia para entregar calificaciones, ellos eran mencionados en "Los Alumnos de Honor". Mientras yo, a duras penas pasaba las materias con 8 y 7. _

_No era tan inteligente como ellos, y me sentía algo intimidada. Sora, a pesar de ser menor que yo por algunos meses, era muy serio, y bien centrado, aunque nos divertíamos mucho juntos, él prefería estudiar antes de seguir jugando. De cierto modo lo admiraba. _

"_Lo único que te impide ser mejor que yo en cualquier cosa, es tomar todo más en serio." Era lo que siempre me decía, cuando lo halagaba por su buen promedio. _

_Recuerdo también que ese año nació mi hermano menor, Souta. Cuando lo vi, no pude más que sentirme completamente emocionada por tener a un hermano más pequeño._

* * *

_A los ocho años me pasó algo realmente sorprendente, pero a la vez muy trágico. _

_Ese día nosotros caminábamos por el patio como normalmente lo hacíamos, era una costumbre. Sora caminaba leyendo un comic importado. Creo que era algo de Marvel o algo así… no lo recuerdo bien, francamente. Kokoro y yo charlábamos sobre lo bello que sería casarnos en algún momento. _

__ Cuando se casen, seguro encontrarán a alguien que de verdad las quiera… _ eran los comentarios objetivos que sacaba Sora de cuando en cuando, participando de esa manera en la conversación._ No se precipiten a pensar eso._ nos reprimía, sin dejar de leer el comic que tenía en sus manos, viéndolo atentamente._ Sólo tienen 8 años, son unas niñas._

_En eso tenía razón. Kokoro y yo a penas éramos unas niñas, pero también él lo era. Me detuve a pensar en eso, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de la vereda por la que íbamos, Kokoro se paró a mi lado, y Sora se sentó en el suelo al lado de nosotras. Seguro Kokoro también pensaba lo mismo que yo en esos momentos, pero todo se interrumpió cuando una compañera de algún grado superior al de nosotras gritó algo como: "¡Maestra Yoko! ¡Que alguien me ayude!"._

_Todos miramos en la dirección en la que ella había gritado, y pude oír como Kokoro soltaba una especie de chillido del susto al ver como una hermosa maestra de cabellos blancos se tiraba desde la planta más alta de la escuela. También escuché como Sora me gritaba algo cómo: "¡Kanon! ¡ ¿Qué haces? !", pero yo ya estaba demasiado lejos. _

_Solo sentí como mis pies se movieron solos, y corrí hacía donde estaba cayendo. Y, de pronto, dejé de sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies. En su lugar, solo sentía como el viento frío del otoño mecía mi falda escolar, y como mis brazos, inmaduros, a duras penas habían podido detener la caída de la joven maestra. _

_Recuerdo haber mirado hacia abajo y solté un fuerte grito por el pánico que momentáneamente se apoderó de mí. Abracé con más fuerza a la maestra que a duras penas podía sostener, y volé –literalmente– hasta la terraza de la dirección, dejándonos caer a ambas allí, bajo la mirada atónita de la junta administrativa y gran parte de los estudiantes._

_Ese día suspendieron el resto de las clases. Sora parecía tan sorprendido por lo que había pasado, y Kokoro no podía dejar de cuestionarme por el acto que ni yo misma podía entender._

_Esperamos a que la madre de Kokoro llegase por ella, hasta entonces, Sora, Yudai (que iba en primer grado a penas) y yo nos fuimos caminando a mi casa, porque la mamá de él estaba en el trabajo, y mi madre nos cuidaba a todos, junto mi hermanito (de apenas 8 meses) Souta y mi primo menor, el bebé Yukio. _

_Llegamos a la casa, y mi mamá nos regañó por haber salido temprano y no haberle avisado, pero Sora la interrumpió diciendo: "Tía, algo le pasó a Kanon". _

_Cuando le conté a mi madre se quedó sorprendida, dijo algo como "Así que ella también tendrá esos poderes", cosa que no entendí._

__ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, tía?_ fue lo que preguntó Sora, que seguro estaba en la misma situación que yo. Ambos miramos atentos a mi madre, y ella solo negó con la cabeza._

__ No es nada._ dijo._ Sólo coman antes que se enfríe._ y nos sirvió una sopa de tomate, algo que me encantaba como preparaba. Y, sin más, se fue a hacer la limpieza de las recámaras… algo raro, porque su cuarto siempre está ordenado, y el mío lo había limpiado en la mañana._

_Unas horas después, mi padre llegó del trabajo y mi mamá le platicó lo que le había dicho mientras mi papá cenaba. Hablaron por un largo momento y luego decidieron que iríamos al bosque de día de campo. También invitaron a mis tíos Blossom, Brick, Bubbles y Boomer._

_Llegamos al bosque. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. El cielo estaba un poco nublado, pero aún así se podía ver lo azul del cielo, y el reflejo de los rayos de sol en todo su esplendor. Había muchas hojas secas, ya que estábamos entrando en invierno, y a pesar de que aún era temprano, obscurecería dentro de nada. Y eso fue lo que pasó realmente. Mientras mis tíos y mis papás hablaban, nosotros estábamos jugando a la pelota, a escondernos, a aplastar montículos de hojas, y muchas otras cosas más. Pasaron un par de horas, cuando todos los adultos decidieron llamarnos, para comenzar a hablarnos._

__ Niños, ¿Alguna vez han sentido como si pudieran hacer cosas… diferentes?_ preguntó mi tío Brick, quien también es padre de Hana y Naomi. Todos nos estábamos sentando a su alrededor, para comer emparedados con jugo que habíamos llevado. Ya comenzaba a obscurecerse, pero ninguno temíamos. No teníamos que hacerlo, estábamos seguros junto a nuestros padres._

__ ¿A qué se refiere, Tío Brick?_ pregunté yo, confundida por lo que él decía, mientras le daba una mordida a mi emparedado, viendo fijamente a ese hombre de naranja cabello que tanto admiraba._

__ A lo que se refiere es que si en algún momento han sentido la necesidad de… por ejemplo saltar muy alto._ explicó mi tía Blossom, con ese tono tan tranquilo, maternal, cálido, que siempre mostraba cuando nos hablaba. Mis primos y yo nos quedamos pensativos por un momento, cada uno haciendo y pensando una cosa distinta. Yo, por mi parte, seguía viendo a mi tío Brick, comiendo aún el emparedado, y recordé lo que había pasado con la maestra, pero no estaba segura de que me creyeran._

__ ¿Por qué lo preguntas, madre?_ preguntó Hanah, que a veces puede ser muy seria y educada, y luego tomó un poco de jugo de manzana (mi favorito), con movimientos coordinados con Naomi, lo que siempre hacen para parecer una sola. Siempre dicen algo como: Tenemos sincronía exacta._

__ Lo que pasa, es que creemos que ha llegado la hora de que sepan la verdad acerca de nosotros…_ contestó ahora mi tío Boomer, haciendo que me confundiera un poco más. Tomé el envase de cartón que resguardaba mi jugo y despegué la pajilla del envase, para incrustarla en la pequeña área de aluminio y así poder beber de mi jugo mientras meditaba un poco lo que estaba pasando._

__ Explícate, tío. _ habló impotente, como siempre, Naomi, recargándose, holgazana, en el hombro de Hanah, mordiendo, igual que su hermana mayor, el emparedado que llevaban en las manos._

__ ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo nos conocimos sus padres y nosotras?_ cuestionó ésta vez mi tía Bubbles, con su voz suave, pausada, aguda hasta algún punto, mientras nos veíamos mutuamente. Todos nos quedamos pensativos de nuevo. Nunca me había interesado la manera en la que nuestros padres se habían conocido. No es que me importase mucho el pasado. Realmente, creo que el presente es lo único que importa. Siempre lo hice, hasta ahora._

__ Nosotros somos originarios de Saltadilla, eso ya lo saben, pero ¿No se han preguntado por qué nos mudamos a Japón?_ preguntó mi padre, cerrando los ojos tan parecidos a los de mi madre, cruzándose de brazos. Lo miré fijamente, me encantaba su actitud, tenía tantos deseos de ser como mi padre. _

__ Ahora que lo pienso… nunca nos han dicho eso…_ respondió Sora, con su actitud tan pacífica de siempre, cerrando los ojos rojos como los de mi tío, para seguir analizando lo que dijo mi padre._

__ Bien, chicos, es momento que lo sepan… En Saltadilla nosotras éramos conocidas como las Powerpuff Girls_ habló firme mi madre, como siempre lo hacía. Su seguridad para decir las cosas era tan fascinante. Nunca la vi dudar de lo que decía, y a pesar de su orgullo, admitía sus errores cuando se lo demostraban._… sé que es difícil de creer, pero éramos súper heroínas. De esas que ven en la televisión. _

__ Luchábamos contra el mal… éramos una especie de salvación para la ciudad…_comentó por lo bajo mi tía Bubbles. Recuerdo que en ese entonces se veía nostalgia en sus ojos. No separé mi mirada de ella, sino hasta que mi tío Brick decidió continuar, consiguiendo llamar mi atención y haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a esos ojos escarlata._

__ Nosotros, por otro lado, éramos sus enemigos a muerte, los Rowdyruff Boys, unos súper villanos creados con el único objetivo de destruir a las Powerpuff Girls… sin embargo, fallamos con nuestra misión, y terminamos enamorándonos de ellas._ fue lo que susurró, un tanto serio, mi tío, viendo a mi tía Blossom, mientras nosotros lo veíamos a él._

__ Papá… _ murmuró mi prima Hanah, viendo seria a su padre, igual que todos nosotros, y su gemela exacta se movió de su cómoda postura, para hablar un poco seria, algo completamente raro en ella._

__ ¿Cómo es posible eso?_ cuestionó Naomi, viendo de la misma manera a su progenitor. Debo admitir que me quitó las palabras de la boca. Eso era tan irreal… pero lo que me había pasado antes a mi lo era más todavía. Eran, ambas cosas, tan poco creíbles, que eso me hacía dudar de que verdaderamente lo que me había pasado era cierto._

__ Nosotras nacimos de un experimento, al principio estábamos incompletas y no se nos había desarrollado el cuerpo completamente. En lugar de manos comunes teníamos muñones y nuestros ojos eran grandes, pero gracias a los experimentos del profesor Utonio nos convertimos en niñas normales, aun conservando nuestras habilidades natas_ contó mi madre, postrándose al lado de mi padre, y acariciándole una mejilla, para hacerlo abrir los ojos._

__ Mientras nosotros fuimos creados por un súper villano, Mojo Jojo. Al igual que sus madres, teníamos defectos, y cuando fuimos destruidos por las PPG nos reconstruyó el profesor Utonio, usando la misma tecnología que utilizó con ellas, haciéndonos niños normales, pero con súper poderes…_ continuó mi padre, abriendo los ojos para encontrar su mirada verde con la igual a la de mi madre. Los miré, sonriendo. Me gustaba como se veían juntos. Eran, sin lugar a dudas, la pareja perfecta._

__ ¡Eso es imposible!_ contradijo Yudai algo molesto por querernos engañar con algo tan tonto… o al menos eso queríamos pensar… pero era más que obvio, ninguno podíamos dudar de esa manera de nuestros padres. Ellos nos habían dado la vida. Sin embargo… todo eso era tan fantasioso. ¿Ser super heroínas? Parecía sacado de cuentos para niños pequeños._

__ Parece que no entenderán sin que les mostremos "eso"._ susurró mi tía Blossom, cerrando los ojos y suspirando un poco. El resto de mis tíos asintieron con la cabeza (incluidos mis padres). Mis tías y mi mamá sacaron de sus bolsos unos cinturones con una P en la hebilla y se los pusieron, las hebillas comenzaron a brillar. Todos las veíamos fijamente. Nadie podíamos entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Solo nos limitamos a seguir observando lo que ocurría._

_Mi madre me vio. Recuerdo como su mirada verde se encontró con la mía blanca, y ella me sonrío, de la manera en la que siempre lo hace, llena de confianza y aún recuerdo sus labios moverse, intentando decirme algo, pero no lo entendí, el grito de "¡Hiper Blossom!" de mi tía no me permitió hacerlo. Un extraño brillo en color rosa apareció a su alrededor, haciendo que perdiera el contacto visual que mantenía con mi mamá. En un segundo todo comenzó a cambiar en las vestimentas de mi tía, en uno de sus dedos apareció un anillo con una P al igual que su hebilla y el brillo rosa la cubrió. En menos de un segundo, se esfumó completamente, mostrándola con ropas distintas, completamente cambiadas. _

_Su falda larga roja se transformó en una corta rosa fucsia, igual que la camisa de tirantes. Conservaba el cinturón blanco y la hebilla titilaba en una luz de color. Sobre su blusa roja recuerdo que llevaba un chaleco en un rosa más claro. Guantes negros y zapatos rosas. Un atuendo extravagante con forme a mi gusto, pero no podía explicarme como pudo hacerlo._

__ ¡Powered Buttercup!_ le siguió mi mamá, llamando de nuevo mi atención. Un anillo igual al de mi tía apareció en uno de sus dedos, pero este era verde, al igual que sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto anhelo yo haber heredado, pero no lo hice. Un brillo verde claro opacó mi mirada, haciendo que de nuevo perdiera de vista ese verde tan precioso de los ojos de mi madre. Y, después de un segundo, cambió de la misma manera de vestimenta que mi tía. Parecía una clase de uniforme con mi tía, eran idénticos, pero el de mamá era en color verde claro, combinado con amarillo en el chaleco. _

__ ¡Rolling Bubbles!_ finalizó mi tía Bubbles, a quien le pasó lo mismo que a mi madre y a mi tía Blossom, pero en azul. También cambió su vestimenta, por el mismo uniforme que las demás, pero ésta en un tono azul claro. Todos nos quedamos estupefactos con aquella demostración de posibles poderes, nadie se atrevió a hablar. Contra eso no teníamos ninguna oposición. Nadie podía negar lo que estaba ocurriendo ante nuestros ojos, así que accedimos, y ellos comenzaron a entrenarnos para poder ser súper héroes. _

* * *

_Pasaron los años y nuestros padres nos seguían entrenando. Souta creció y cuando cumplió cinco años, doce para mí, lo entrenaron al igual que nosotros, yo crecía cada vez más, al igual que mis primos. Yukio también se nos unió luego, cuando cumplió 5 años._

_Al ser la mayor de todos, era la que tomaba la responsabilidad de lo que hacíamos. Era la líder, y siempre cuidé de ellos, porque eran mi equipo. Cada vez que teníamos que ir a salvar el día, era yo la que comandaba la operación, a pesar de ser Sora el más pensador de todos, él me daba las ideas, y yo las hacía órdenes._

_Mi hermano Souta pronto comenzaba a mejorar notablemente, aunque debo admitir que lo único que le faltaba era más confianza en sus acciones, siempre dudaba demasiado de lo que hacía y de cómo debía actuar. Sin embargo, a su corta edad de 7 años ya dominaba todo lo que a nosotros nos había costado mucho esfuerzo y tiempo. Aún así, todos lo tratábamos como a un niño, porque eso era. _

_Kokoro se admiraba mucho de Sora y yo, a pesar de tener todos la misma edad, comencé a sentirme más madura y más grande que ellos. Grave error. _

_Aún así, los tres éramos muy unidos. Durante toda la secundaria fuimos muy amigos, los mejores. _

* * *

_Cuando cumplí catorce años no quise ningún tipo de celebración. Solo vinieron mis tíos y primos a mi casa, para comer algo de pastel y cosas por el estilo. Aún así, mis primos me regalaron muchas cosas, pero lo que más me había gustado era un collar con un dije blanco con negro con una K, regalo de mi madre. Desde entonces no me lo he quitado, se volvió mi objeto más valioso._

_En ese entonces, estábamos a punto de pasar a tercer grado de secundaria. Sora y Kokoro seguían siendo muy buenos estudiantes, pero a mí me costaba mucho mantener mi promedio de 8 y salvar a la ciudadanía antes de ir a la cama. _

_Aún a esa edad, quería poder salir normalmente con mis amigos, ir al cine, conseguir un novio, y soñar con hacer mi vida en diferentes lugares. Pero no lo podía hacer. Todo Japón dependía de mí, de mi equipo. _

_A esa edad conocí a una chica. Kikyo, ese es su nombre. Nos hicimos "Amigas" y pasábamos buenos ratos juntas. Kokoro y Sora se hicieron novios, y nos distanciamos mutuamente. A mí me gustaba ir a fiestas, pasear, y vivir buenos momentos junto con mi amiga, y ellos vivían su noviazgo a su gusto._

_Gracias a ella, conocí a un chico, su nombre es Jake, y era una de las personas más populares de la escuela. Es muy guapo, tenía el cabello rojizo pero los ojos obscuros. Me enamoré de él perdidamente._

_Yo solo quería ser una adolescente normal._

* * *

_En mi cumpleaños número quince, el más reciente, mi madre me regaló unos pendientes que hacen juego con mi dije, son realmente preciosos, aparte de que hicieron una gran celebración, en la que utilice un hermoso vestido blanco con pequeñas flores negras, llevaba mi collar y mis pendientes. Todo se veía hermoso, a la fiesta asistieron todas mis amigas, mis familiares y mi novio, Jake. Mi madre se veía tan feliz._

_La fiesta fue hecha en grande. Mi padre pidió varios préstamos en su trabajo para poder pagarlos. Fui egoísta, ahora lo sé. No debí de haberle pedido tanto. Con una comida normal, a la que fueran mis familiares, amigos… mi equipo, con eso debí de haberme conformado, pero no. Quise más. Siempre quise más._

* * *

_Hace algunos meses, mi madre y yo tuvimos una pelea. Le dije cosas horribles, realmente horribles, y le aventé mi collar junto con los pendientes. Me siento tan estúpida por eso ahora que sé que yo había cometido ese error. Ese grave error._

_Como me arrepiento por haberlo hecho. Si no fuera por esa idiota pelea hubiera pasado el día completo con ella, porque es suyo, el día de las madres, pero en lugar de eso preferí irme con Kikyo, una amiga de la secundaria, quien causó que peleara con Kokoro y Ai… pero que cosas digo… la culpable soy yo, por hacerme amiga de una persona tan asquerosa como ella, que me mal influenció, que me orilló a la pelea con mi madre, con mi hermano y con mis amigas._

_Soy una imbécil, pero se los recompensaré, o al menos a la única mujer que amo y que corresponde mi amor por completo, la que me cuidó nueve meses en su vientre, la que me educó y veló por mi bienestar durante quince años con cincuenta días, la que sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por mi o por Souta, la única mujer a la que le debo mi vida y todo mi agradecimiento, a mi Madre…_

* * *

_ ¡Kanon!_ pude escuchar como grita mi madre. Pero no le presté la suficiente atención, no pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo estaba muy ocupado postrándose delante de ella para recibir el impacto de lleno. Luego solo pude ver cómo le arroja una gran e improvista bola verde de energía a esa mujer blanca y me sostiene antes de que caiga al suelo. Sus ojos están llorosos, no me gusta verla así…

_ Ma… mamá…_ llamé algo débil. Siento una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, estomago y tórax entero. Siento, también, que mi ropa está mojada, o húmeda, no lo distingo bien, pero me da miedo verme, ver mi cuerpo, por lo que simplemente busco la mirada de mi madre, quiero refugiarme en ella y no salir nunca más.

_ Dime lo que sea, Kanon_ me dijo, a tono de ruego, con su voz quebrada, temblorosa y titilante. Puedo notar como sus ojos se quiebran igual que su voz, y sus manos temblorosas recorren mis mejillas. Tal vez esté pálida, no lo sé, pero puedo ver a mi madre muy preocupada.

_… hoy aprendí algo nuevo, má…_ intenté sonar tranquila, segura, mientras sonreía lo mejor que podía. Quería regresar a esos viejos tiempos, en los que ella era mi todo. En los que dependía completamente de su cobijo y protección. Quería que nada de esto hubiese pasado.

_ ¿Qué es?_ preguntó, intentando, aún, sonar convencida de que nada me ocurriría, sonriendo igual que yo lo hacía, mientras sacaba un mechón rebelde de mi rostro. Me costaba un poco de trabajo tomar aire, mi voz menguaba mientras hablaba, seguro me ha de haber perforado algún pulmón, o una de mis costillas, seguro rotas, se incrustó en ellos.

_… es verdad que cuando estás en peligro, vez tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos…_ contesté con la voz baja. Siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho. Es posible que además de tener las costillas rotas, también tenga varias arterias principales rotas. Pero no quiero averiguarlo. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, y no puedo hacer más que refugiarme en la mirada de mi madre.

_ No digas cosas como esas Kanon…_ pude ver como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Intenté tragar saliva, pero me dolió, demasiado, y desistí en mi intento. Escuché, suave, un movimiento, simple. Luego, un ruido ensordecedor, como un golpe hueco contra el suelo, pero no quise dejar de ver a mi madre, tenía demasiado miedo, estaba espantada.

_… ¿Sabes que más aprendí hoy, mami?..._ pregunté como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña. No quería que ella dejara de verme, sentía como sí eso me haría sumirme en una obscuridad, y el jade de sus ojos era el único que podría salvarme de ese cruel destino.

_ No lo sé, dímelo_ contestó mi mamá, continuando con ese juego, igual a como lo hacíamos antes, pero sus ojos comenzaban a reflejar más tristeza, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro. Realmente, eso me asustaba más.

_… aprendí que una madre siempre está con sus hijos…_ respondí, el dolor disminuye, tal vez mi mamá esté haciendo algo para que mejore. Ella también era una súper heroína, sé que puede hacerlo. Ojalá sí, no quiero separarme de ella nunca más.

_ Oh… mira esto… ¡Butter! Esa Buttercup Utonio que antes conocía… ¿Se pondrá a llorar por una simple niña?..._ pude escuchar la voz de esa mujer, llena de vergüenza, ironía, tal vez asco… no lo sé. Mi madre solo se limitó a oír lo que decía, como yo, mientras nos seguíamos mirando, sonriéndonos forzadamente, ella llorando sin borrar su sonrisa, y yo, intentando tranquilizarme, encontrar en su mirada algún rastro de esperanza, pero no lo hice._ ¡TÚ NO ERES LA VERDADERA BUTTERCUP UTONIO!_ finalizó esa mujer de ojos blancos, a la que mi madre había atacado antes de que me llamara por mi nombre. Por su voz, parece herida, pero no tanto como yo. Mi madre se limpia las lágrimas con el lomo de su mano, sin dejar de verme e intenta sonreír nuevamente.

_ Kanon, ¿Podrías esperar un poco aquí?_ me preguntó. Yo me llené de pánico. Ahora la paz que encontraba en sus ojos se iría. Creo que lo notó, y me beso la frente, sonriéndome luego._ No tardaré._ no pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, esperanzada que llegaría dentro de nada. Que todo esto era solo un simple sueño. Me dejó en el suelo, y ella se levantó de mi lado. Dejó de mirarme, para poder observar a su adversaria. Y me habló, sin verme, sin prestar atención a mi expresión llena de miedo._ Hagas lo que hagas no te duermas, ¿Entendido?_ volví a mover mi cabeza en forma afirmativa. Vi como mi madre caminaba hacía la dirección en donde estaba esa mujer. Su uniforme de súper poderosa se veía maltratado, sucio, lleno de sangre… y espero que no sea de ella.

_ ¡Oh, ya! Te has decidido a pelear seriamente. Al fin, Buttercup, ya te habías tardado._ escuché la voz de esa mujer, claramente. De alguna manera no podía creer que con cada segundo que pasaba todo se volvía más divertido para ella. Vernos así… una muriendo y otra débil psicológicamente.

_ En la vida hay cosas que me molestan, pero la que más ODIO es que dañen a mi familia, Bell. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hija._ masculló mi madre, mientras veía a la mujer de cabellos blancos, esa mujer que la había atacado sin previo aviso, y de la que yo recibí el golpe. Las miré fijamente, queriendo encontrar de nuevo la mirada de mi madre.

_ Oh… ¿Te enojaste conmigo, Butter-nee?_ creo que debí haber oído mal. Es imposible que esa mujer sea hermana de mi madre. Entonces… ¿por qué la llama por ese sufijo de "-nee"?...

_ Tú no eres mi hermana, Bell. Dejaste de serlo cuando mataste al profesor Utonio. A nuestro padre._ un arrebato de histeria se apoderó de mi madre. De verdad se veía molesta, pero como no estarlo… sí esa mujer fue quien asesinó al abuelo… comienzo a confundirme. No entiendo nada, y, a pesar de que estamos a pleno verano, tengo algo de frío. No puedo pensar claramente.

_ ¿Por un simple humano eres capaz de despréciame?_… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien así sea la hermana de mi madre? No se parecen en nada… Intenté moverme, para ayudar a mi madre, pero solo logré volverme a lastimar, ahora el dolor volvió. Tal vez deba dejar de moverme para dejar de sentir esa fuerte presión en mi pecho, no lo sé.

_ No era un simple humano, era nuestro padre, Bell._ he perdido la noción del tiempo. Creo que comienza a hacerse tarde, está fresco, y comienzo a sentir como la punta de mis dedos, así como mis pies, comienzan a entumecerse. Respiro hondo, procurando seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero creo que ya lo he perdido, desde hace mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Ah? ¿De verdad creías eso?_ preguntó en un tono irónico, el mismo que ha utilizado en el resto de la conversación. Ya hace demasiado frio, pero, curiosamente, no puedo ver ese vapor que regularmente sale en invierno, producto del aire caliente que exhalamos.

_ Sí, pero no tendrás oportunidad de disculparte, Bell…_ repuso al final mi mamá mientras en su puño acumulaba energía verde. Voló rápidamente hacia la tal Bell y golpeó su estómago, atravesándola con la energía, e introduciendo su puño en ella._…ya que tú irás a un lugar diferente que él. Lárgate al infierno de una vez, hermana._ continuó mientras de su puño, aún dentro del estómago de esa mujer. La energía verde se expandió desde el puño de mi madre, convirtiéndose en una lanza desde dentro y la partió por la mitad. Me sorprendió mucho ver eso, pero mi cuerpo ya no me responde correctamente, no pude hacer nada.

_ Ma…má_ llamé, viéndola desde el mismo sitio donde ella me había dejado. Tosí un poco, seguro pescaré un resfriado. Me lastimé más, creo que escupí un poco de saliva, puesto que siento como un líquido sale por mi boca, pero no puedo detenerlo. El sabor a metales viejos inunda mi boca. A este pasó vomitaré.

_ ¡Kanon!_ se acercó a mí corriendo, poniéndose de rodillas junto a mí. Sonreí al poder ver de nuevo esos ojos de claro esmeralda conectándose con los míos de blanca perla. Me levantó un poco para abrazarme con cuidado, y debo admitir que me lastimé un poco ante ese movimiento. Intenté corresponderle, a pesar del dolor que me había causado, pero mis brazos no se movieron, por más que quería abrazar a esa bella mujer que me había dado la vida, no pude moverme ni un centímetro. El miedo se apoderó de mi por un segundo, y luego cerré los ojos un momento, para tomar un poco del calor que ella me brindaba con su abrazo, y los volví a abrir luego de dos segundos, para hablarle bajo.

_ Tengo mucho frio, mami._ le comenté de la manera más casual posible, pero al parecer eso es algo malo. Mi madre abrió mucho los ojos, y se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas que no dudaron más en salir. Cayeron en mis mejillas, pero no tuve fuerzas ni para limpiarlas.

_ No, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo tenemos que detener la hemorragia._ susurró mi madre, dejándome de nuevo en el suelo para presionar mi abdomen en un intento vago por detener el flujo de sangre que seguro salía de mis heridas, e intentaba detener sus lagrimas.

_ Mamá…_ llamé de nuevo, viéndola, sonriendo un poco tranquila._ No tiene caso, mami._ detuvo sus acciones, viéndome con tristeza, pero yo seguía sonriendo, no quería aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento. No quería creer que la saliva que había salido de mi boca era en realidad sangre, que mis manos y pies no se mueven porque el flujo sanguíneo de mi cuerpo disminuye con cada segundo, o el hecho que las manos de mi madre ahora estén completamente llenas con la sangre que mis heridas expulsan. Pero no me quedaba nada más que hacerlo.

_ ¡Maldita Bell!_ exclamó mi madre, golpeando con fuerza el suelo al lado de mí, cerrando los luceros de color verde que tanto admiraba. Volvió a mirarme, con los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas._ ¡ ¿Por qué te pusiste en frente, Kanon? ! ¡Yo no te lo pedí!_ me gritó. Creo que entiendo cómo ha de sentirse. Mis tías, cuando conversaban, decían que ver a sus hijos enfermos era algo antinatural… verlos morir ha de ser peor, ¿no?

_… Perdóname, mami…_ susurré mientras intenté de nueva cuenta mover mi brazo, para abrazarla, pero no lo logré. No lo puedo mover. Agaché mi mirada un poco, y alcanzo a ver mi ropa blanca completamente manchada. Sí, seguro esa es la herida de muerte que me impide respirar con facilidad.

_ No te disculpes, tonta, no tienes porque hacerlo_ contestó mientras seguía llorando. Vi sus manos, en definitiva estaban llenas de mi sangre, la misma que manchaba mi ropa. El miedo comenzaba a desaparecer, e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por tomarla de la mano, quería estar a su lado hasta el final.

_ … Discúlpame, de verdad, má…_ repetí. Ella entendió mi turbio movimiento de los dedos, entumidos, y tomó mi mano, para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. El frio comienza a consumir más de mi cuerpo, y de nuevo tozo, sintiendo como la sangre recorre mi mejilla en el acto, lastimando de nuevo mí pecho, pero el dolor se dispersa en un instante.

_ Deja de decir eso, Kanon._ rogó mi madre, cerrando sus ojos y apretando con fuerza mi mano, aunque no lo pude sentir, el frío ya no me permite sentir nada. Mi mirada se opaca, siento como una lágrima cae por mi ojo izquierdo. Era feliz, por poder estar junto a mi madre los últimos momentos de mi vida, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

_… Gracias por todo… mamá…_ mi voz mengua, igual que mi respiración, ritmo cardiaco y el resto de funciones de mi cuerpo. Ya no siento nada de frio y el dolor ha desaparecido completamente. Podré vivir seguro, en un mejor lugar. Puedo escuchar los sollozos de mi madre, cada vez más fuertes. Suspiré, tranquila._ Te amo mucho, mamá…_ expresé, de la manera más audible que el poco aire que tenía en mis pulmones me lo permitió. Siento como mi vista comienza a obscurecerse. Dormiré. Y cuando despierte de ese suave letargo, quiero volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amo.

_ Yo también, Kanon, te adoro. Nunca lo olvides._ correspondió mi mamá, llorando con más fuerza. Mi mirada ahora solo me permite ver sus ojos, rodeados con una clara obscuridad que me comenzaba a absorber. Pude ver, por última vez, como mi madre movía suavemente los labios, pero no fui capaz de escuchar lo que decía, mis sentidos pronto me abandonaron, pero tengo una última cuartada: Repitió lo que me dijo antes de mostrarme su _realidad_.

_…Adiós, mami…_ solté antes de cerrar los ojos, y rendirme.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído mi historia!

Espero que les haya gustado la reedición de esta trama. Intenté no cambiar la idea principal, pero eliminé varias cosas, o cambié algunas para que no perdiesen el sentido y/o coherencia con el texto :3

Muchas gracias, y si les gustó :3 Dejen un bello comentario allí abajo… y si no, también. Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, y calzoncillos rojos :D (Hace tanto que no escribía eso xD).

Felices fiestas :3


	2. Bibliografía

**[La corrección está en el primer capítulo. Lamento las molestias.]**

* * *

**Bibliografía**

(Esto es completamente innecesario, pero para aquellos que no puedan comentar en la publicación anterior, por la mentada norma que no permite comentar dos veces en un mismo capítulo, he decidido recurrir a esto. Las personas que no puedan comentar en el capítulo anterior, pueden hacerlo libremente aquí. Gracias :3)

**Nombre de la historia: **Adiós Madre

**Resumen: **Sus ojos verdes me miran. Están llenos de lágrimas. Yo sonrío a pesar de todo, a pesar de ese punzante dolor que inunda mi pecho, o a pesar de la sangre escarlata que tiñe mi uniforme de superheroína. Deseo que ella también lo haga. Es por eso que odio las despedidas.

**Fecha de publicación: **10 de Mayo del 2010

**Última edición: **

**Categoría: **Powerpuff Girls

**Personajes principales: **Buttercup

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
